Legend of zelda: the goddesses blessing
by twilitNavi
Summary: not even going to lie, this isn't very good and i will probably never update.


**Chapter one**

**Through the looking glass**

***this story takes place sometime after OoT and before TP***

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Zelda. You would think that would be obvious seeing as this is a fan fiction site.

**A/N:** _I need to lay down a few things. First, I am a horrible writer, this is my first fan fiction and I'm not sure how to do well. I would love to hear any comments about this even if it's to complain about mary-sueness 'cause I'm trying really hard not to make a Mary-sue so if I am then it would be nice to know. Secondly, I don't write very fast nor do I have much free time to do so, so if you're reading this than expect random updates. __***To anyone who has already read this, I made improvements and added some things so I suggest you read it again and I am currently trying to work on adding more to this chapter and on chapter two so please bear with me, I really feel horrible for ignoring this story.***_

This must have been one of the most boring days of my entire life because I was cleaning my room just for something to do! The power has been out, it has been raining for the last two days and I finally succumbed to doing chores, CHORES! In my list of 50 worst things to do, chores are only second to eating boiled puppies. Yuppers, boiled puppies. On the other hand, I've found a lot of things that I never even knew I had. There were toys, trinkets and everything in between. One thing that really caught my eye was a small glass pearl; it was translucent dark purple with an orange-red core that almost looked like it moved. It was truly amazing but I didn't think I'd seen it before on the other hand there are plenty of things in here that I completely forgot I had. I'd ask mom about it later but right now I was more focused on how it seemed a little too quiet in my room and I kept trying to figure out why, then it popped into my head. No more pitter patter of rain outside, a glance at my window confirmed it, it had stopped raining! I grabbed the pearl and dropped it in the pocket of my jeans. Then I rushed outside to take a walk through the nearby woods, ignoring my family's awed faces staring outside at the rays of sun making sparkles on the lawn.

It was odd, normally it was easy to find my way around here all the other times I've come but this looked like a whole new forest. Which is impossible but I've been in every square inch of this forest and never seen this area before. Well, I guess that I have more exploring to do. So I keep venturing along but stand frozen in my tracks when I hear music playing not too far off. It's a repetitive catchy tune that just screams go home before you get even more lost but, as I have spent too much time cooped up already I go on anyway. I followed the music until I found a clearing and the music faded leaving me without a clue where to go.

With nothing else to do my thoughts wander back to the odd glass pearl, I took it out of my pocket and on closer examination the core _is_ moving; like a tiny fire is trapped inside. Mesmerized with this, I almost missed the voices just beyond a few trees. It took me a few seconds to realize that meant people but once I knew I broke into a run towards them. It only took a few minutes to find a boy that looked around the age of sixteen but he was alone, I thought I had heard two voices... whatever, he might know where I am. So I walked right up to him without a second thought and asked, "Can you tell me you know where I am?"

He turned around "What?"

"Where am I?"

"You're in Hyrule field, of course."

"Umm... what's _Hyrule_?"

He just burst out laughing. Like this is funny, there is no Hyrule on earth. He stopped laughing after a minute and with a glance at my face realized that I was totally serious. That's when I really took a good look at him; he's about 6 inches taller than me so 5'11", his dirty blonde hair looked like it was cut with a kitchen knife and he has long slender elf ears sticking out on either side. His clothes make him look like he is either really poor or got dressed in the dark this morning, maybe even both. Wonderful, maybe I'm really dreaming and in reality I'm still at home and it's still raining. Well, maybe I can conjure up a nicer _human_ who will take me seriously and might even know what a toothbrush is. I start to leave when he grabs my arm and pulls me back, mumbling an apology and asking me to wait but also making me drop the pearl. I rushed to grab it but he grabbed it first. He started looking at it in the light just out of my reach. Then, giving me an awed look asked, "How did you get this?"

"I found it, now GIVE IT BACK!" I yelled at him all the while trying to grab the pearl which he held just out of reach.

"Don't you know what this is?" he asked with a surprised look.

"Should I?"

"This pearl is a blessing of din."

"Do you know what else it is? MINE! Now give it back!" god, why was I still talking to this plebe, he obviously wasn't helpful at all and he took my pearl!

"If you really don't know what going on I think I know someone that can help, if you're interested."

"...fine. Lead the way Elfie."

"I have a name, you could use it. What's an Elfie anyway?"

"_You're_ an elf, and I can't use it without knowing it."

"Oh, I forgot you didn't know. It's Link, how 'bout yours?"

"Mine's Bree. So, Are you leading me to your friend or not?"

"Yeah, it's this way." He tossed back the pearl as he got up on his horse.

We were standing in front two trees on almost the opposite side of Hyrule field. No people, no village, nothing! We had been going this way for two hours for crying out loud! He has a horse that he calls Epona but when I tried to even get close to it, I almost got trampled! God I swear, if that horse tries to step on me one more time, we'll be eating Epona on a stick for the next week. Of course, he wasn't nice enough to walk with me so he rode while I walked behind. I was ready to rip out my hair when he went right in between the two trees, me in tow. In the time it took to blink, the scenery changed. Instead of being just past the two trees where we should be, we're in a large white room with a shallow pool at one end. It's pretty but there's nobody here except us. "So... where's this friend of yours?" I asked. Trying to sound calm, and failing.

"She should be here right about...no-"suddenly, a lady appeared over the water. Not just a lady, a bright magenta haired lady wearing only vines and knee-high boots. If only I had a camera…

"Welcome children. Tell me, what brings you here?" she asked with a soft, peaceful voice.

"This girl appeared from the lost woods without a clue what Hyrule is and a blessing of din."

"Oh really?" she looked over at me, "she's human! Tell me dear, do you know why din blessed you?"

"n-no, I'm just a girl. I don't even know who din is." I was simply flabbergasted; first of all, we were casually talking to a half-naked lady. I mean, really, what was a half-naked magic lady doing standing on a pond anyway? And Secondly, I still don't know how to get home or what, well maybe I should say where, Hyrule is.

"Din is one of the three goddesses of who created the land; she only blesses those with high magic potential. Odd for her to bless a human, they have barely any magic at all... oh well, the goddesses work in mysterious ways but, that isn't all you want is it?"

"Can you send me home?"

"I'm afraid that I'm not strong enough as it seems that you are not of this world but with the magic you must have to get blessed by din, you could be. If you can find a teacher that would be willing to train you. Although, not many hylians are willing to share their skills with outsiders."

"What about my family? My mom will worry, my sister will freak and all my brothers… well they won't really care but still!"

"It's okay young one; all will be fine. You can trust the judgment of the goddesses. Now it is time for you two too depart." Her voice started fading just before the rest of the room did. When it was gone we were back to where we should be, just past the two trees.

We stood there for a while, absorbing what she said in there. Then I realized something which, of course, just occurred to me now and I immediately blurted out without a second thought, "where am I going to stay since I can't go home?"

"You can stay at my house in Ordon; it's just outside of Hyrule. We might even find a good magic teacher there."

"And how long will I have to walk while you ride to get there?"

"Oh, a few hours but I'll walk with you this time."

"Well, guess we better get started." I said, feeling a bit nicer now that I had time to process what happened. One thought came to mind that I was truly curious about, "hey link… if you and I are from different worlds then how can you possibly be speaking English?"

"What are you talking about? I'm speaking hylian, I haven't even heard of English before. Maybe it's some of that magic that the great fairy was talking about."

"So that's her name, well if there is a great fairy then is there a not so great fairy?"

"Plenty of them, really they're everywhere. Some heal and others will help you if you have lost your way. Actually I was just talking to one before we met. When you where being _a little bit_ antisocial…"

"Sorry 'bout that, I was really freaked out."

"I guess it doesn't really matter now… well we better get going, we have a long trek ahead of us if we plan to make it before night fall."


End file.
